Impossible Love
by Hina-Lawliet
Summary: Buscaba paz, le sobra gloria. ¡Link tiene muchas personas queridas! Sin embargo se siente solo... ¿Que será lo que le faltará realmente? ZeLink!
1. Invitación

Ésta historia comienza justo después de el Twilight Princess...

Desde el comienzo hasta el final, no existe en éste fic, el amor a primera vista, pero ocurrirán hechos que ustedes juzgarán que tan romántico puede ser... (Eso es lo que intento...)

**SLOW LOVE!**

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no son míos, son obra de Miyamoto-sama... (y mucho otros!)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pasaron tal vez algunos meses después de que el héroe del Crepúsculo, pudo derrotar al señor de las sombras que atormentó a dos mundos.

En medio de un bosque cerca de la aldea Ordon, se encontraba un joven de cabellos dorados, y encantadores ojos azules, acostado en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol, observando el cielo, ¿esperando a que atardeciera, quizás? La verdad no tenía nada en la mente, tan sólo quería despejarse después de un arduo trabajo en la granja de aquella aldea, su pasividad se deshizo al escuchar una voz que lo llamaban a lo lejos.

- ¡Link! ¡Link!- esta persona se acercaba rápidamente, al parecer tenía ya tiempo de estar corriendo, se detuvo para recuperar el ritmo de su corazón.- Link, te he estado buscando…

- ¿Qué ocurre?- respondía el rubio al levantarse y pararse frente a ella.

- Tan… sólo me preocupé, llevo rato buscándote…- su rostro comenzó a bajar, sonrojándose mientras lo hacía.- ¿todo está bien…?

- Pues... supongo…- se encontraba también confuso al pensar el por qué de esa pregunta, para luego voltear hacia ella y sonreír.- Si, estoy bien, gracias Ilia.

- Link…- trataba de ocultar el sonrojado rostro.- Me preguntaba si… - con cada palabra que lograba pronunciar se sonrojaba más.- ¿podría hacerte compañía?.- Éste volteó nada más el rostro para dejar ver esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y asentir con la cabeza.- ¿En serio?- de golpe levantó la cabeza con la sorpresa del rubio.- ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos rubios se encontraban sentados a la sombra del árbol, que con anterioridad se encontraba Link, ya tenían bastante rato de estar charlando, bueno, más que todo la muchacha ya que el rubio era de pocas palabras… La verdad, es que Link era muy simpático sin dejar de ser fuerte y valiente, los niños de la aldea lo adoraban, en especial ese pequeño, que en este momento se encontraba detrás de éstos.

- Ah… ¿Link? ¿Ilia?- ambos chicos se voltearon la verdad es que ambos se encontraban tan distraídos hablando que ni se percataron de la presencia del niño hasta que éste les habló.

- ¡Hola Colin! – decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie, regalándole una sonrisa al chico.- dime… ¿qué ocurre?

- Pues… la verdad es que quería preguntarles si podría hacerles compañía…- bajaba la cabeza.- bueno, si es que no interrumpo nada…- ambos, al escuchar esto abrieron los ojos de par en par, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al máximo, y quedarse viendo entre ellos, para voltear a ver al chico de nuevo.

- ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Colin…?- miraba al chico con gran vergüenza en sus mejillas.- Link y yo… sólo estábamos…- Fue interrumpida por una voz que se avecinaba a lo lejos.

- Señor Link!- Ya conocía perfectamente esa voz que lo llamaba, ya que siempre gritaba lo mismo cuando él se encontraba en medio de una misión. Sin más pérdida de tiempo se puso de pie para acercarse al hombre que venía corriendo a lo lejos, con sus típicos pantalones cortos.- ¡Buenas tardes señor Link! Tiempo sin verlo, y como era de esperarse ¡tengo una carta para usted! Pepepepeeee…- entregando un sobre con bordes dorados.- Y aquí termina mi trabajo, nos vemos señor Link.- gritaba mientras se alejaba.

Éste miró el sobre, al parecer era algo muy importante al traer tanta formalidad, comenzaba a abrirlo, cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga detrás.

- ¿Acaso… ocurre algo malo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Link ignoró por completo aquello, ya que ese sobre tenía su completa atención, y sin más tardanza lo abrió, leyendo su contenido.

"_Estimado héroe Link._

_Agradeciendo una y mil veces más la salvación de ambos reinos, es una deuda que no creo llegar a pagar por todo el oro del mundo, de nuevo, mil veces gracias._

_Hace pocas semanas me enteré que vivías en la aldea Ordon, hasta ahora pude localizar a nuestro salvador, enterándome de igual manera que vivías solo..._

_El fin de la carta, es para invitarte a nuestro castillo para hablar directamente contigo lo más pronto posible, si no es mucha molestia._

_Déjame decirte que tienes acceso real a cualquier lugar de Hyrule, no hace falta una invitación o pase de algún tipo, eres bienvenido, especialmente al centro de Hyrule (el castillo)._

_Con sincero agradecimiento._

_Su majestad, la princesa Zelda._

_**PD**__: Te esperamos "ambas" princesas…"_

Ilia ya se encontraba a la par de Link esperando que éste hablara, pero el rubio no dijo nada, tan sólo se volteó y le dio una sonrisa, obtuvo como respuesta su rostro de asombro.

- Volvamos a la aldea ¿si? – se acercaba más al niño que lo miraba de lejos mientras colocaba la carta en su bolsillo.

- Bien…- dijo el chico para seguir a su ídolo. Dejando atrás a la rubia que los observaba mientras se alejaban.

Pasó una hora y Link se encontraba en el "Spring of Ordona" el lugar donde se le apareció el primer espíritu de la luz, Ordona, pequeñas gotas le salpicaron en la cara, era Epona que se sacudía, sonrió para luego acariciarla.

- Veo que estas muy ocupado. - decía una voz justo a su espalda de él. Se volteó rápidamente para observar aquella sombra que comenzó a acercársele desde la oscuridad del bosque. -¿Cómo has estado Link?

- … Eres tú…- dijo sorprendido al ver a su amiga, aquella que le ayudó en toda su travesía para salvar el reino.

- ¿Crees que te dejaría todo el crédito, de todo lo que hicimos juntos? –mostró una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en su cadera.- ya deberías de conocerme…

Link sonrió de una forma tan honesta, realmente se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, después de los meses pasados…

- ¿Porqué me estas viendo así? A ti nunca se te quita esa cara de idiota ¿no? –dijo en son de broma.

- Di lo que quieras, Midna.- se acercó lentamente a ella.- Me siento tan feliz de volverte a ver…

Midna siempre con su sonrisa de superioridad se acercó a Link y lo abrazó tiernamente.

- Yo también extrañaba esta cabecita rubia sin cerebro…- dijo de nuevo bromeando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías quebrado el espejo… - Ella único que hizo fue separarse de él y pegarle un zape.- ¡Ay! ¿Y eso porqué? – reclamó alejándose mientras se sobaba la cabecita.

- Idiota, se te olvida quién soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacer…- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

- No has cambiado nada. –dijo regalándole otra sonrisa. La princesa se volteó para darle la espalda. Dio un suspiro de decepción.

- Pues, como que no te he hecho tanta falta…

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó curioso.

- ¡Hmp! ¿Recibiste la carta? –dijo volteándose de nuevo.

- ¿Te refieres a la carta de la princesa? Pues sí, me llegó esta tarde…

- Ya escuché lo suficiente... –le dio nuevamente la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

- Espera, Midna, no sé a qué te refieres… -realmente estaba muy confundido.

- Ella te escribió que yo estaba aquí y aún así, no asomaste tu cabezota, por allá.- dijo sin voltear.

- ¡Midna! Cuando leí la carta no sabía que se refería a ti, no había entendido la parte de "ambas" hasta ahora…

- ¡Hmp! – desapareció del lugar dejando al joven héroe solo.

- Midna… -suspiró para luego esbozar una sonrisa.- ella nunca cambiará…

…

A la mañana siguiente se podían escuchar los gritos de aquel granjero que siempre pedía ayuda al rubio para arrear su "cabras".

- ¡Link! ¿Estás ahí? –gritaba desde afuera de su casa.

- … - No se podía levantar de su cama, estaba tan casado, no había podido dormir toda la noche, sin embargo terminó de levantarse para asomarse a aquella ventana de su casa. – ¿si…?

- ¡Buenos días, Link! –Saludaba desde abajo.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Vamos, baja!

- Sí, ya voy… - contestó para luego dar un largo bostezo.

Tenía unas ojeras increíbles, sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormido en cualquier esquina de la aldea.

- Oye muchacho ¿te sientes bien? –Preguntó su "sensei".- Te noto muy decaído…

- Sí, lo lamento… ah… -cayó dormido justo en el río, pero tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera el agua helada de éste lograba despertarlo.

- … -una gota cayó en la frente de Rusl, realmente estaba cansado. Lo levantó y lo llevó hasta su casa, dejó a su esposa a su cuidado, y de inmediato salió en una misión que tenía pendiente.

…

Se encontraba firmando un par de papeles un poco estresada.

- Ah… no creo poder seguir con esto… -se quejaba mientras ponía un último sello, para la construcción de uno de los puentes destruidos.

- ¿Sabes? He oído, que tu reino esta volviendo a ser como era antes… La princesita de Hyrule no pierde tiempo ¿eh? –preguntó burlona.

- Se supone que así debería de ser… -dijo guardando su sello en una de las gavetas del escritorio.

- Sin embargo… hay algo que te hace falta… -de nuevo con su sonrisita burlona.

- ¡¿Qué? –se puso a revisar cada estante con nerviosismo, debía restablecer su reino, no tendría obstáculos para ello.- ¿qué, qué se me olvida? –preguntó desesperada, al no encontrar ningún inconveniente por ningún lado.

- … -su sonrisa se amplió más al pensar en lo que tenía en mente.- Ser… reina…

La princesa se tranquilizó, bajó la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, su semblante había cambiado completamente.

- Tienes razón, Midna… pero… me temo que… tendré que buscar a alguien que pueda ocupar el puesto por mí… -las palabras de su amiga no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué? Pero se supone que ya tendrías que haber buscado un pretendiente para casarte con él y ser… - pero fue interrumpida.

- No, lo lamento… pero… no tengo pensado casarme, no me convertiré en reina; de una vez que muera, cederé mi reino al quién considere que esté en la capacidad de reinar…

- ¡Pero Zelda! ¿Porqué deseas eso tan…? -de nuevo fue interrumpida.

- Ya di mi decisión final Midna, no pienso cambiarla.- dijo con determinación.

- Está bien, si así lo deseas, así será… - comentó en medio de un suspiro, obviamente no muy convencida.

Sabía que su vida no era precisamente un cuento de hadas como para pensar en un amor eterno, como lo decían en esos libros; no, sabía que eso nunca le pasaría, no había nadie digno como para casarse con ella, todos deseaban a la princesa por ser de la realeza, por su riqueza, por su fortuna. Sólo deseaba encontrar a alguien capaz de reinar, pero sin ella a su lado; ella lo escogería, no tendría relación alguna con esa persona. Sabía que nadie la llegaría a amar realmente… Ni tendría que fingir que la amara.

…

Despertó de golpe, ya había dormido lo suficiente, y sentía un calor bastante acogedor, no la soledad que siempre le habitaba todo su ser.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Uli preocupada, le había asustado mucho su despertar.

- ¿Eh? –la miró aún confundido, no entendía cómo llegó ahí, pero no le molestaba, en lo absoluto.- Sí… pero ¿qué me pasó? ¿Acaso me desmayé? –en ella sólo apareció una pequeña sonrisa, pero pudo tapársela con su dedo, realmente le había causado mucha gracia.

- No, de hecho caíste dormido… -volvió a reír de sólo pronunciarlo causó un inmenso sonrojo en el rubio, no sabía que podía ser tan holgazán, eso realmente lo avergonzaba.

- ¿En serio…? Lamento las molestias, no quise… -más rojo que nunca.

- No te preocupes, sabes que nos agrada tenerte aquí. ¿Quisieras quedarte a cenar? –se levantó de la silla, mientras sonreía.

- Ah… yo no… -se iba a negar cuando escuchó un grito desde la puerta.

- ¡Link! ¡Escuché que estabas en casa! –dijo acercándose alegremente. Colin dejó de ser tan tímido como lo fue alguna vez, se había hecho más fuerte desde que Link lo había salvado de King bulblin.- Por favor, Link. ¡Quédate para la cena con nosotros! –rogaba con sus manos juntas y sus ojos suplicantes.

- Ah…- aún quería negarse, volteó su mirada a la madre del chico que le mostraba una gran sonrisa maternal, a la cual sólo pudo responder de igual manera y asentir.

- ¡Si!-gritaba el pequeño niño, estaba más alegre que de costumbre.

…

Al día siguiente estaba más animado él también, su noche de cena había sido espectacular, había comido demasiado, sin mencionar lo deliciosa que estaba. Luego de un rato había aparecido Rusl, y les hizo compañía, junto con el pequeño bebé que acababa de despertarse de su profundo sueño, Link no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al compararse con él, dos completos dormilones que sólo se despertaban a la hora de la cena… Se había sentido en familia.

Se vistió con un pantalón largo color blanco de seda, un pequeño chaleco negro con orillas doradas y una camisa por dentro más formal con un par de ribetes elegantes y serios al igual que el chaleco, se puso un par de botas negras unos ocho dedos debajo de la rodilla de largas; realmente lucía elegante y atractivo, se había detenido un rato en la ciudadela para comprar algo así, sabía que algún día lo necesitaría.

Salió y se montó en Epona para seguir con su camino, dejando una sombra atrás, escondida entre los árboles, observándolo con curiosidad y preocupación.

- Link… -dijo en un susurro mientras éste se alejaba.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Continuará...**

Eso depende, si nadie lo lee poco servirá que suba más... xD

Sayo!


	2. Gloria, no la necesito!

Mmm...

Bueno, no he recibido ninguna crítica supongo que no es tan malo tampoco como para insultar mi pobre fic! xD o tal vez lo sea tanto que incluso es ignorado? O.o Me quedaré con la duda... :D

Sin más aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste... xD y si no pues... T.T

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Logró llegar a la ciudadela sin ningún problema, excepto que no pudo pasar desapercibido…

- ¡Oigan, miren! ¡Es Link!

- ¡Nuestro salvador está de vuelta!

- ¡El joven Link es tan lindo!

Él no hacía más que intentar sonreír y saludar a la gente, no le gustaba en lo absoluto llamar la atención. Se bajó de Epona y la dejó en el corral para intentar pasar entre la gente que lo rodeaba, hasta que caballeros de la guardia aparecieron, sirviéndole de escolta para alejarlos de él; se sentía un poco incómodo, definitivamente era un poco deprimente caminar con tanta gente gritando su nombre, intentando tocarlo, o algunas jóvenes atrevidas tirándole besos o gritándole que lo amaban… Suspiró al pensar en su mala suerte, lograron llegar a la entrada del castillo, los guardias se quedaron afuera intentando detener a la muchedumbre que intentaba pasar, hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Se encontraba en ese gran pasillo de madera, dos caballeros que custodiaban la puerta la abrieron cortésmente, se sentía extraño, nunca en su vida lo habían tratado con tal respeto, entrando por fin al jardín del palacio, la fuente al fin funcionando, el agua corriendo en ella, algunos jardineros cortando algunas ramas de los arbustos, habían más flores de lo que recordaba, el castillo se veía con más… vida; aunque debía admitir que la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba completamente desolado, con un aura oscura y cierta niebla a su alrededor. La reconstrucción de éste fue bastante rápida. Caminó hacia el frente mientras todos los jardineros volteaban a verlo con asombro y se murmuraban entre ellos.

- "_No puede ser..._" –suspiro al pensar en qué tipo de críticas le estaban haciendo.- "¿_Será que debí ponerme algo más formal? Aunque esto es demasiado... O... ¿Acaso será mi peinado?_" -trató de acomodarse un poco el fleco de en frente hasta que logró escuchar uno de los murmullos de una de las jardineras.

- ¿Será uno de los pretendientes de la princesa? Es demasiado apuesto como para rechazarlo.

Fue cuando cayó patas arriba al estilo anime, así que era eso de lo que hablaban… ¡Diosas! Estaba arrepentido de haberse puesto esa vestimenta. Subió unas cuantas gradas para estar de nuevo frente a dos enormes puertas que de nuevo un par de guardias abrió, lo saludaron y dejaron pasar.

- ¡Gracias! –pronunció en una sonrisa a lo que ellos sólo se inclinaron, una de las sirvientas se acercó, él la recibió con una sonrisa.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos parado frente a la mucama que no dejaba de mirarlo con un sonrojo y la mirada perdida.

- Etto… disculpa ¿Puedo ver a la princesa? –Pero ella no cambiaba su expresión, sacudió su mano frente a ella, no parecía funcionar.- Señorita… -suspiró y la tomó del hombro con delicadeza.

Fue cuando ella parpadeó como saliendo de un hipnotismo, él le sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó mirándola inseguro.

- ¡S-Sí! ¡Disculpe la molestia, joven amo! –dijo inclinándose apenada.

- ¿Joven… amo? –repitió ¿Porqué lo había llamado así?

- Déjeme llevarlo con la princesa… -dijo ella intentando no tartamudear.

- Sí, muchas gracias. –volvió a sonreír a lo que ella se volteó.

Caminaba detrás de la muchacha, mirando los pasillos y los nuevos cuadros que éstos poseían, se sentía feliz, toda la paz y tranquilidad del reino volvieron en tan poco tiempo; un hombre alto y delgado se les acercaba, vestía un traje negro bastante formal.

- Permítame escoltarlo, joven amo… Soy el mayordomo del palacio.- luego de una leve inclinación hacia el rubio éste le sonrió, la mucama hizo lo mismo que el mayordomo y se retiró.

- Muchas gracias. –Comenzaba a seguir al hombre.- Pero puedo saber… ¿Qué es eso de "joven amo"? –preguntó algo incómodo.

- Usted es tan importante como la princesa Zelda, merece todo nuestro respeto, y lealtad… -habló sin siquiera voltearse, manteniendo su postura.

- ¿Lealtad…? –susurró, realmente todo era tan extraño… tan… incómodo.

Lo único que hizo fue salvar dos mundos él solo con cierta ayuda de Midna… No, esperen… Eso ya era mucho, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta formalidad.

- Majestad… El joven Link, ya está aquí… -el rubio, hasta ese momento, supo que habían llegado al salón del trono, venía bastante distraído en sus quejas mentales.

- Bienvenido, Link… -dijo la princesa levantándose de su trono con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por la invitación, princesa… -posó su mano a la altura de su estómago, su rodilla derecha en el suelo y su cabeza baja.

- Levanta tu rostro. –él obedeció enseguida.- Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento ¿se puede?

- Claro que sí… -se puso de pie y siguió a la princesa, detrás de él varios caballeros.

Llegaron hasta el jardín trasero del palacio, su suelo lleno de césped verde, algunas zonas llenas de flores muy extravagantes, definitivamente era diferente a su última visita al "antiguo" palacio. Los guardias se quedaron en el marco de la entrada, dándoles la espalda a ambos, privacidad.

- Me alegra que estés bien, Link. -sonrió aún dándole la espalda al rubio.- ¿Cómo te ha ido éstos días…?

- Bastante bien, princesa; nada fuera de lo normal, excepto unos cuantos goblins revoltosos por el bosque.

- Me alegra escuchar eso… -se volteó, mostrándole su sonrisa completamente sincera.- Ningún monstruo puede contra ti… Ni siquiera Ganondorf.

- Eso fue con su ayuda, y claro, la de Midna; si no hubiese sido por ustedes estaría muerto. –sonrió.

- De no ser por Midna ambos estaríamos muertos, y de no ser por ti, todos estuviéramos perdidos. –El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa avergonzado.- A lo que iba es… ¿Te gustaría vivir en el castillo, Link?

- ¿Eh? –Esa pregunta lo había asombrado.- Lo siento, princesa no creo poder…

- Por favor… -Suplicó

**- **"_Sus ojos se muestran suplicantes, un brillo de necedad instalado en ellos, no sé porque pero comienzo a sentirme débil ante ellos. Hay algo detrás de esa mirada azulada, no estoy seguro pero parece… soledad…_" -pensaba para sí el hylian.- Está bien, princesa, si usted me lo pide… -volvió a hacer una leve reverencia.

- Muchas gracias. -Sonrió y comenzó a caminar, de vuelta al castillo.- ¿Deseas mudarte hoy…?

- Usted manda…

- No quiero obligarte a hacer esto, Link… -volteó de nuevo a él, esta vez con una mirada de angustia.

- Es mi voluntad propia, su majestad, hoy mismo traeré mis cosas… -se acercó a la princesa y su dulce sonrisa volvió a su rostro, eso tranquilizó a Zelda.

…

Caminaba por la ciudadela envuelto en sus pensamientos; la verdad no le molestaba en absoluto mudarse a tremendo lugar, pero el abuso de hospitalidad y generosidad no iban con él. Llegó al lugar tranquilo, ya que un par de escoltas iban a su espalda, era el día más extraño de toda su vida (desde su punto de vista). Abrió la puerta y los guardias esperaron afuera.

- Hola Telma… -tomó asiento frente al mostrador.

- ¡Cariño! ¡Tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó sonriéndole de la forma que sólo ella lo hacía y posando su codo en el mostrador.- ¿Porqué tan guapo?

- Tenía una audiencia con la princesa… -dijo en medio de un suspiro.

- Te noto algo cansado ¿Ocurrió algo? –preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

- ¿Recuerdas que antes sólo era un chico que pasaba por aquí para conseguir cierta información? Ahora no puedo caminar tranquilo por la ciudadela sin que la gente se amontone a mi alrededor… -tiró su cara a la dura mesa.

- Eso es bueno, has conseguido admiradores y la verdad no me extraña… Después de todo el esfuerzo que hiciste. -Tomó un tarro.- Como aún eres menor de edad… toma. –dijo poniéndole en frente el vaso lleno de leche.

- Gracias… - agradeció tomando un pequeño sorbo.

- Dime ¿Cómo están Ilia y los demás chicos?

- Bastante bien… Colin ahora no es tan tímido, Ilia ya no se enoja fácilmente, Beth está peor que nunca.

- ¿Sigue enamorada de ti? –Comenzó a burlarse del pobre muchacho mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder, no quería llegar a ese punto.- Es normal… ¡Mírate!

- … -Trató de ignorar los comentarios de Telma con respecto a su apariencia, y se llevó un sorbo a la boca.- Talo sigue haciéndose más fuerte y Malo… él no ha cambiado, en lo absoluto… -sintió bajo la mesa un par de patitas jugando con su talón.

- ¡Louise! ¿Qué haces?-regañó Telma a la gata.

- Déjalo… no me molesta… -le sonrió a Telma para después cargar a Louise en sus piernas y acariciarla; por motivos que sólo él y Midna sabían, le debía una a esa gata.

- ¡Cariño, eres tan lindo! ¡Incluso con los animales! –enseguida le agarró la mejilla y la haló.

- ¡Auch! – Una lágrima se asomó por su ojo mientras mantenía su sonrisa y su mejilla roja. Esa mujer tenía más fuerza que cualquier hombre.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose se hacía presente.

- Oye Telma ¿Porqué hay guardias en la puerta…? -preguntó Ashei terminando de entrar.- Ah, eres tú… -dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¡Link! ¿Qué haces aquí? –ese fue Shad, que fue el siguiente en entrar y saludar alegremente al rubio.

- ¡Sólo pasaba a saludar! –sonrió.

- Link, es un placer volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo… - sonrió Auru.

- Me contó Ilia que al parecer tenías una audiencia con la princesa.- dijo por último Rusl terminando de entrar.

Los cuatro ya tenían sus manos sus bebidas, venían cansados después de cierta misión cumplida.

- Parece que la princesa quiere que me mude al palacio… -dijo mirando a Louise ya dormida en sus piernas.

Ashei se atragantó, y Shad escupió la bebida.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que honor! – alabó Auru.

- ¿Cuando te mudas muchacho…? –preguntó Rusl entre feliz y angustiado.

- Hoy mismo…

- Me alegro que tus esfuerzos den sus frutos.- le sonrió Telma.

- ¡No! ¡No lo hice con ese propósito! –corrigió Link.- Yo sólo…

- Quería proteger a todos… -remedó Ashei.- No me extraña tu actitud después de todo…

- Link… La verdad lo que hiciste… No creo que ninguno de nosotros se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

- Ya basta… -susurró con la cabeza baja.- Siempre están alagándome, y agradeciéndome. -Levantó un poco el tono de voz, estaba cansado que lo tratarán así.- ¡Sé lo que hice y me siento orgulloso de los resultados! ¡No de mis obras! –recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Ashei.

- Lo sabemos, estúpido… Es sólo que… ¿Si alguien que ni siquiera conoces te hubiese salvado la vida cómo te sentirías?

- Bueno… -desvió la mirada pensando en la situación.

- Pensarías la manera de devolverle el favor; vida por vida, es algo severo, sin embargo justo… Nadie te ha ofrecido tu vida, en lo absoluto, pero cada quién pone de su parte. – Shad le sonrió sentado en una de las mesas.

- No todos podemos ser tus amigos Link, pero intentan acercarse a ti y agradecerte, incluso robas el corazón de cualquier mujer… ¿Quién no soñaría con un esposo valiente y fuerte que siempre esté ahí para protegerla? –esta vez fue Telma quien habló.

- Bien, bien, ya entendí… Pero no me acostumbro a la idea… -refunfuñó como niño pequeño, sobándose la cabeza.- Bueno… Creo que iré a recoger mis cosas. –levantó suavemente a Louise con cuidado de no despertarla, la pasó a Telma y se puso de pie.- ¡Nos vemos otro día, chicos! –sonrió ya en la entrada.

- Cuídate.- se despidieron todos, excepto Ashei que sólo lo miró de nuevo inexpresiva y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Gracias! –abrió la puerta para irse.

Luego de que cerrará la puerta, todos soltaron un fuerte suspiro al mismo tiempo.

- El maestro Link es tan infantil… -decía Auru llenando su vaso de nuevo.

- Aún es sólo un niño. – comentó Telma

- Pero es un buen muchacho. –rió Rusl para después probar su bebida.

- Es un idiota sin remedio… -caminó la morena hacia la mesa del fondo.

- Creo que es por eso que nos cae bien a todos. –Shad se colocó los lentes y comenzó a leer su libro.

...

Salió y los guardias lo esperaban afuera, comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó al corral.

- Muchas gracias, se los agradezco mucho. –sonrió a los guardias luego de sacar a Epona.

- Es un placer, joven amo… -y se retiraron de nuevo.

Comenzó a cabalgar lentamente, después de todo, la puerta de la entrada quedaba bastante cerca de ahí.

- ¡Joven Link! ¡Espere! –gritaron a su espalda. Eran las tres chicas que siempre se encontraban admirándolo cuando jugaba el juego de Purlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –les sonrió, las tres casi se les cae la baba. Hasta que Misha reaccionó.

- Bu-bueno… nos preguntábamos… si usted… ¿Quisiera acompañarnos a dar un paseo por el sur del castillo? –Apretó su ojos y rogó mentalmente con que éste aceptara.- ¿Por favor?

- Claro ¿Porqué no?

- ¡Nyaaaa! –las tres se pusieron a saltar de alegría.

- Pero antes, debo regresar a Ordon, en cuanto regrese las veré por allá ¿si? –no le importaba, le gustaba socializar con la gente y no fallar a absolutamente nadie.

- ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias! –gritó Hanna y las tres se fueron corriendo dejando un camino de corazones.

Una gota cayó por su frente, tomó las riendas de nuevo y salió de ahí.

…

Llegó hasta Ordon y dio la noticia primeramente a Bo, quien llamó a todos los aldeanos que lo fueron a despedir muy a su pesar.

Se encontraba empacando una par de cosas tal vez necesarias, no tenía nada valioso, la espada que consiguió en casa de Rusl, y el escudo de casa de Jaggle, que a pesar de tener otro mucho más resistente, lo conservaba. Tenía intenciones de devolverlos pero ambos insistieron en que se los quedase. Bajó de su casa con una pequeña mochila en su espalda, para ver a los chicos frente a su casa, esperándolo, incluyendo a Ilia.

- ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¿Quién me enseñará nuevas técnicas con la espada? –se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes.

- ¡Talo tiene razón! ¿Por qué nos dejas abandonados, Link? –se acercó a Link con las manos juntas.

- Beth… La princesa me lo pidió personalmente, supongo que quiere que forme parte de la guardia o tal vez que sea su jardinero. –bromeó mientras sonreía.

- Promete que nos visitarás, Link.- rogó Colin.

- ¡Claro que sí! Eso tenlo por seguro… -se hincó para quedar a la altura del niño y le acarició la cabecita.

- Si te llegas a desaparecer, te iré busca con la espada en mano ¿me oíste?

- ¡Aprenderé a usa la espada correctamente y vas a quedar impresionado! –sonrió Colin.

- ¿O soy yo, o ustedes dos me están retando? –sonrió poniéndose de pie.- A ver que pueden hacer...

- ¡Claro! –Talo y Colin sonrieron confiados.

- Bien chicos, creo que ya me tengo que ir.

- Está bien, te deseamos buena suerte. –sonrió Beth.

- Nos vemos. -se volteó a montarse en Epona mientras los chicos se iban, excepto Ilia.

- Link… - Éste volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué pasa Ilia?

- Yo… yo te… -bajó su rostro completamente avergonzada, no tenía el valor suficiente de hacerlo.- yo… cuida bien de Epona ¿si?

- Está bien, no te preocupes. –le sonrió y subió en Epona.- ¡Nos vemos otro día! –dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Te amo… -susurró cuando éste se hallaba lejos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Continuará..._

Aún no estoy muy segura de continuarlo...

Muchas gracias a Khaathyythha love, me alegra saber que te haya gustado! :)


	3. Quiero conocerte

Sentado en el pasto, el viento removía sus rubios cabellos, era una inmensa paz, un silencio acompañado por las risas lejanas de aquellas tres chicas, que corrían de un lado a otro lanzándose deku nuts cómo niñas pequeñas.

Aún no sabía que debería hacer, o porqué la princesa lo quería en el castillo. ¿Cómo debería actuar en tal situación? ¿Cómo debería tratar a los empleados del castillo? No quería hacer el ridículo ni tampoco ser abusivo… Entonces…

- Tiempo sin verte, chico. -se volteó al escuchar esa suave voz.

- ¡Princesa Agitha! –sonrió.

- Estás algo tenso. –Observó al ver su sonrisa.- lo notó en ti, es raro verte sentado haciendo nada.- sonrió y se hincó frente a él.

- Sólo pensaba un poco.- desvió la mirada mientras suspiraba.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó curiosa con su sonrisa inocente.

- Bien… -se recostó en el césped mirando el cielo ahora rojizo.- ¿Crees que sería conveniente que alguien como yo viva en el castillo?

- Claro que sí. –Respondió sin dudar.- ¡Es más, eso debió de ser hace mucho tiempo!

Ahora que lo pensaba, todos estaban de acuerdo con la princesa y felices de su traslado, pero él aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, volvió a sentarse.

- ¡Joven Link! – gritó Hanna acercándose rápidamente hacia él cayéndole encima.

- ¡Nyaaa! ¿Pero qué haces Hanna? – Kili se acercó furiosa a ambos.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! –abrazó a Link mientras su rostro hacía un puchero.- Joven Link, Kili lleva rato molestándome…

- … -sonrió con una gota en la sien.- Chicas, se está haciendo tarde… Necesito reportarme con la princesa Zelda.

Hanna y Agitha se pusieron en pie sonriendo, la princesita de los insectos hizo una pequeña reverencia, levantando brevemente su vestido y se inclinó; Link le respondió inclinándose.

- Lo olvidaba, chico… un par de libélulas se me escaparon de nuevo ¿Podrías ayudarme con ellas como la última vez?

- Claro que sí. Pasaré por los dominios de los Zoras, no te preocupes…

- ¡Muchas gracias, chico! –su sonrisa se amplió más y corrió hacia la entrada de la ciudadela.

- Es divertido pasear a lado del joven Link.- Misha se acercó tomando a Kili y Hanna de las manos.- ¡Gracias por lo de hoy!

Se despidió de ellas sonriendo, mientras agitaba levemente su mano.

Otra vez solo, se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas del suelo. Observó a Epona por un momento y la tomó de las riendas; a causa del gran alboroto que ha causado últimamente, le tocó entrar por la puerta del sur.

Entró a la ciudadela con discreción, mirando alrededor halando su yegua, ya era tarde y no había casi nadie. Caminó hasta la fuente donde guardias del castillo lo vieron pasar y tomaron las riendas de Epona.

- ¿Pero que…?

- ¡Su caballo debe estar en el establo del castillo, señor!

- Pero…

- Debe descansar, señor Link… -posó su mano en su espalda empujándolo levemente.- Entre al castillo.

- B-bien… -se resignó a forcejear, ya no tendría sentido, así que obedeció.

No vio a la princesa en toda la noche, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena, comió en completo silencio junto con las mucamas a un lado de su asiento y el mayordomo. Esto era deprimente…

El sonido del reloj de plata en la pared de la biblioteca y el cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba sentado mientras leía un libro de literatura antigua, le hicieron dar un largo bostezo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Desea retirarse a descansar, joven amo? – cerró el libro, poniéndose de pie volteó para ver al mayordomo.

- Por favor… -sonrió dejando el libro devuelta en uno de los estantes.

- Sígame. –En seguida se volteó y Link lo siguió.

Al salir de la biblioteca su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la princesa en la entrada de ésta, al parecer tenía intenciones de entrar.

- Alteza… -susurró y se inclinó levemente.

- ¡Link! –sonrió al encontrarlo aún despierto. Sin saber por qué, estuvo ansiosa toda la tarde esperando al héroe, lastimosamente tenía una reunión con algunos sacerdotes, así que tuvo que dejar el palacio.- yo… -suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa.- Bienvenido.

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, la princesa siempre era tan amable. Por alguna razón esa única palabra, acompañada de esa singular sonrisa, se sintió tan bien, tan especial, tan… cálida.

- G-gracias, princesa… -intentos mediocres de sonreír no surtieron tanto efecto, pero lo suficiente para provocar cierta gracia a Zelda.

- Descansa… -pronunció en medio de pequeñas risitas tapadas por su mano.- Mañana deberás levantarte temprano.

Se inclinó de nuevo para retirarse siguiendo al mayordomo, hasta su habitación.

- En el armario está su ropa de dormir, joven amo; si necesita algo oprima el interruptor junto a su cama, que tenga dulces sueños. –inclinó su cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Abrió el armario, pero no sólo encontró su ropa de dormir, sino ropa formal, ropa de combate, ropa casual, todo armario de un rey… Suspiró y tomó lo que necesitaba, colocándolo en la cama, mientras se desvestía.

¿Bañera o regadera?

El agua corría por todo su escultural cuerpo, años de entrenamiento con Rusl y combates contra enormes bestias, no era para menos, posó su mano en la blanca pared de cerámica. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Viviría en el mismo lugar que su majestad? ¿La vería tan seguido? Ver esas cálidas sonrisas todos los días sería algo que realmente deseaba.

La princesa era una mujer muy hermosa, dulce y carismática, no era vanidosa ni egoísta, en lo absoluto, era el modelo perfecto a seguir… Pero, recordó haber sentido algo más al momento de apreciar esa sonrisa, la calidez de sus pómulos, ¿por qué? No sólo en él, parecía que ella también lo tenía ¿acaso ella era tan tímida como él?

- ¡Basta! ¡Deja de pensar en tonterías! –se recriminó a sí mismo cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

Si sólo se concentraba en cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, todo estaría bien, pero… No fue así.

…

- ¿Estás segura que puedo acompañarlos? –una voz bajo los pies de Zelda se hacía sonar algo susurrante.

- Claro que sí. Será mejor darnos prisa, Link nos espera en la oficina de administración.- pensar en ello hacía que su paso se acelerara.

- Zelda... Te noto… ¿ansiosa? –su voz cambió, su tono denotaba algo de tristeza.

- S-supongo… -admitió.- Creo que pienso en Link, como alguien de confianza, alguien que sé que nunca me fallará, otro amigo ¡Como tú Midna! –su sonrisa apareció.

- Eso creo.- En otra situación eso la hubiera alegrado, pero tratándose de Link…

- ¡Buenos días, Link! –no se dio cuenta cuando, pero su mejor amiga ya había entrado a la habitación.

- Buen día, princesa… -se puso de pie, y se inclinó.

Zelda miró al guardia que se encontraba en la habitación y le hizo señas para que saliera.

- Pero… su alteza… -no se encontraba tan convencido, podría ser que se tratara del joven Link, pero aún así…

- Retírate, por favor… -pidió con firmeza.

- Como usted ordene… -salió de la habitación.

Link se encontraba mirando en silencio a la princesa, de nuevo solicitaba hablar con él en privado, la verdad eso le agradaba. La vio dar un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, hizo que su corazón palpitara un poco más acelerado hasta arrancar de él un sonrisa como respuesta. La princesa caminó hasta las cortinas rojizas y las cerró con cuidado, dejando una habitación brevemente oscura, la clara sombra de la princesa comenzó a moverse, hasta formar un cuerpo humano.

- Midna… -susurró, y su sonrisa se alargó más.

- Buenos días, Link. –Link lo notó, estaba algo decaída, su mirada no era tan brillante como antes y su voz sonaba apagada.

- ¿Te sietes bien? –se acercó a ella mientras ésta levantaba el rostro y daba una sonrisa arrogante, un rápido cambio.

- ¿Crees que soy tan débil como tú y Zelda? No me hagas reír.- en efecto, volvía a ser ella.

- Link, necesito hablar contigo… -volteó a ver a la princesa de Hyrule, aún se encontraba de espaldas algo alejada de ellos.- En tu estadía aquí, necesito que nos ayudes con la seguridad del reino, es más que seguro que eres el mejor guerrero.- volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban ante las sombras de toda la habitación, haciéndolo perderse en ellos por un rato.- Necesito que entrenes con el capitán Russell. Muchos bulblins han aparecido y los goblins están cada vez más agresivos.- bajó la mirada.- muchas bestias han evolucionado, y hay reportes de muchos gorons y zoras desaparecidos…

- ¿Ser de la guardia real? ¡Un ascenso! –bromeó Midna apoyándose en el escritorio y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Puedes? –preguntó Zelda.

- Será un honor… -llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho y se inclinó con una sonrisa.- Iré en seguida… -volteó y se dispuso a salir.

- Link. – antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta, su amiga le habló haciendo que se detuviera pero sin voltear.- vete a dormir primero… -dijo seguido de una risa.

En seguida, Zelda abrió con sorpresa los ojos ¿de qué rayos hablaba? Eso, hasta que escuchó al joven reír y después voltear con una sonrisa.

- Te ves horrible.- volvió a comentar Midna, mientras éste sencillamente la miraba con una gran sonrisa mostrando su línea perfecta de dientes blancos.

- ¿Princesa? –preguntó antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Ah… C-claro, ve a descansar.-dijo algo atónita.

¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado? Ahora que lo veía de nuevo en sus ojos se notaba un insoportable cansancio y estrés, junto con un par de grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos… Acaso… ¿Había sido culpa de ella? ¿Él se sentía mucho mejor en su aldea? Pero… Aunque quisiera, no podía hacer eso, lo necesitaba al frente de la guardia real, no por ella sino por todo el reino; Ordon estaba un poco alejado, estando en el palacio tendría mayor facilidad de contactarlo…

Pensando bien las cosas… ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo por el bien del reino? Link los terminaba salvando sin importar dónde esté ¿Estaba buscando excusas para mantenerlo cerca? Eso sonaba con excesivo egoísmo, eso no era propio de ella definitivamente ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? A pesar de saber que estaba haciendo mal, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Estaba sola, no tenía amigos aparte de Midna, pero… ¿ella estaría siempre con ella? La princesa del Crepúsculo también tenía un mundo al cual regresar, sabía que su visita era temporal, quien sabe, tal vez se había escapado; de Midna se podía esperar lo que sea.

Link parecía estar rodeado por muchas personas, muchos lo conocían no por tener un alto título, él resultaba tan carismático con todos… Cómo deseaba ser como él, tener una pequeña oportunidad de poder hacer las cosas a su modo. Ser libre, eso era lo que deseaba, mucho más evitar la soledad a toda costa.

¿Quién era ella para ser amiga de ese joven? No lo conocía en absoluto. Si Midna no lo hubiese mencionado nunca habría notado el estado de éste, sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas, llevaba sólo un día en el castillo, tendría mucho tiempo para conocerlo mucho mejor que cualquier otro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Continuará.._.

Gracias por las críticas, la verdad ya había notado algunas de ellas, gracias por recalcarlas.

Me alegro que lo hayan disfrutado! (creo yo... T.T)


End file.
